It May be You
by Ch4rming R0se
Summary: Acabar grávida de seu melhor amigo não estava nos planos dela, engravidar sua melhor amiga também não estava nos planos dele. Mas, enquanto levam isso aos altos e baixos, eles podem acabar diante de outra coisa que também não estava nos planos: se apaixonarem. UA
1. 01

**Título:** It May be You

**Autora:** Eu (como vivo mudando de nick's sem parar mesmo, decidi não colocar o atual, rs)

**Rated:** M.

**Resumo:** Acabar grávida de seu melhor amigo não estava nos planos dela, engravidar sua melhor amiga também não estava nos planos dele. Mas, enquanto levam isso aos altos e baixos, eles podem acabar diante de outra coisa que também não estava nos planos: se apaixonarem.

* * *

Olá olá olá! Como vão? Cá estou eu, _pagando_ de autora por um tempinho. Não sei se o resumo atraiu vocês, pois pode parecer clichê né? Mas não é pessoal, ou pelo menos não está nos meus planos ser.

Edward e Bella aqui são melhores amigos e tal, e eles são totalmente diferentes um do outro, o que vai ser uma grande coisa de se acompanhar, acreditem. Ah, e claro, mesmo com o famoso "na primeira transa ela engravidou", as coisas não se resolverão tão rápidamente, afinal, como já foi dito, eles são _bem_ diferentes e são melhores amigos. Mas, o que me _acendeu_ essa idéia foi um música do lindo Justin Timberlake, "Not a Bad Thing" (linda, escutem! Ela é a trilha dessa fic, haha) então podem acreditar que mesmo com uns altos e baixos, vão ter muitas coisas lindas entre nossos protagonistas.

Pra terminar, nos primeiros capitulos as coisas podem acontecer rapidamente, porque vão ser relatos das primeiras quatro semanas antes do _bom_ (a gravidez), mas logo tudo toma sua velocidade normal, haha

Boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

**1**

_Eu gosto do estrago._

À quatro semanas atrás, tudo parecia na mais perfeita normalidade.

Era sexta feira. Eu olhei para o céu nublado que ameaçava uma grande chuva e suspirei, fazendo uma careta enquanto ajeitava minhas coisas na minha bolsa e vestia meu casaco. A escola já estava completamente vazia e eu como sempre era a última a ir embora. Era algo meio comum desde que ganhei meu emprego ali, e ninguém questionava mais. Só Mike, meu namorado – que por sinal me ligava naquele momento.

"Ei, meu bem." atendi, não tão entusiasmada. Ele percebeu, claro.

"O que você tem?" sua pergunta, como sempre, era quase uma acusação.

"Não é nada..." ajeitei a alça da minha bolsa no ombro esquerdo e alguns livros entre os braços antes de prosseguir. "... só que estou saindo aqui da escola agora e já já vai chover, eu não tenho carro ainda você sabe..." fiz meu caminho para fora da sala à passos lentos, não tão ansiosa para sair dali.

Mike suspirou sonoramente do outro lado da linha.

"Será que eu ainda posso te chamar para jantar comigo, ou seria pedir demais?" eu odiava aquele tom de voz acusador, mas tive que me sentir tocada por ser chamada pra sair. Mike sempre preferia programas em casa.

"Claro que pode, seu bobo. Onde?"

"Na verdade eu queria te levar pra um restaurante novo de um amigo meu." fiz uma careta. Se fosse Eric, nem morta que eu iria. "O James." ele completou bem a tempo, como se tivesse lido minha mente.

"Ah... Ok. Me pega lá em casa as sete em ponto, então." resgatei meu guarda chuva de dentro da bolsa enquanto equilibrava o celular no ombro, Mike fez um som de concordância e antes que eu sequer finalizasse a ligação ou abrisse meu guarda-chuva, um par de mãos surgiram no meu campo de visão, balançando animadamente. A próxima coisa que vi ao levantar meu olhar delas, eram os olhos verdes e característicos de Edward.

Meu sorriso surgiu quase automaticamente. E Mike já não era mais tão interessante.

"Amor..." a careta de Edward foi épica, eu quase gargalhei, mas me segurei para emendar: "vou desligar então, a gente se vê as sete... Sim, ok... Beijos." Joguei meu celular dentro da bolsa e abracei Edward, tentando equilibrar livros, guarda chuva e eu mesma enquanto fazia isso.

"Eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa vindo aqui te resgatar... Ou então você morreria afogada no próprio mel." ele brincou e eu gargalhei contra seu peito, dando uma especie de soco em seu ombro enquanto me recompunha.

"Você não tem namorada, não sabe o quanto é bom ser tratado assim." sua reação foi a de sempre – uma agitada nos ombros e um sorriso torto.

"Já sou muito bem tratado..." fez uma pausa arqueando uma sobrancelha. "nos lugares certos, baby."

"Aw, eu não preciso ouvir isso, Edward!" outro soco em seu ombro e fomos para o seu carro.

Edward e eu éramos amigos desde sempre, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia. Nos conhecíamos a seis anos e talvez eu fosse a única mulher – depois de sua mãe e irmã – que o conhecia tão bem. E ele me conhecia por inteiro, mas que todos os meus ex namorados – e atual – juntos. Era algo irônico, porque Edward não deixava uma mulher passar em sua vida sem levá-la para cama, sem muito esforço já que todas iam quase correndo para lá, mas houve algo totalmente diferente entre nós dois.

"Talvez fosse aquele moletom com um rasgo na bunda que vocês estava usando aquela noite" ele brincava se referindo à noite na qual nos conhecemos, gargalhando e acrescentando: "e de brinde o rasgo mostrava um pedaço da sua calcinha de pôneis voadores cor de rosa, ew!"

Independente do motivo, eu nunca me senti menos atraente por isso ou pensei que minha calcinha de pôneis voadores tivesse culpa no cartório. Edward e eu simplesmente não tinhamos esse tipo de química – algo que Rose, minha colega de quarto, discordava veemente. Em seis anos, eu não conseguia vê-lo como mais que um irmão idiota e prestativo. Meu melhor amigo, meu guru e meu melhor conselheiro.

"Eu não confio nesse Newton." ele comentou quando entramos no carro. Falando em conselheiro...

"Você não confia em nenhum dos meus namorados, Edward." e era verdade. Infelizmente, ou não, ele sempre acertava em cheio em seus alertas contra todos eles.

"Nunca errei com nenhum deles. Se me ouvisse mais, não estava encalhada com vinte e quatro anos." revirei os olhos enquanto ligava o rádio em uma estação de country e o ignorava.

"Não estou encalhada. E você tem vinte e oito e nem sequer já teve uma namorada, cala a boca." resmunguei e ele riu.

"Não por falta de opções." me virei para o lado oposto ao dele no banco. Ele riu de novo e acrescentou: "eu falo isso pro seu bem, Bella. Newton nem mesmo conhece seus pais e nem parece querer conhecer."

"Nem eu quero que ele conheça."

"Sim, você e essa resistência máxima contra os homens." bem, ele não estava errado, mas eu nunca admitiria.

"Hoje nós vamos jantar." comentei, mudando de assunto.

"É mesmo? Onde?" a pergunta transbordava desconfiança, mas decidi ignorar.

"Em algum restaurante de um amigo dele, não sei."

"Pelo menos não vai ser na sua casa ou na dele, _de novo_."

"Edward..."

"Bella, você sabe que eu conheço o tipo dele. Sabe o que ele vai fazer? Vai tentar mais uma vez dormir com você, já que até hoje não conseguiu." fiz uma careta, mas mesmo assim ele prosseguiu. "Quando eles não conseguem de um jeito, tentam de outro. O cara até enfiou o amigo no meio, que ridiculo..."

"Edward!"

"E sabe aquele Eric? Porque acha que ele deu em cima de você, sendo o _melhor amigo_ do Newton?" fez uma pausa dramática. "Porque com certeza Mike não fez nenhum esforço para evitar isso, ou caso contrário o cara nem ousaria tentar algo com você. Mas se ele ousou-"

"Ousou porque não presta. Mike disse que mal conversa com ele depois do que aconteceu." os olhos de Edward estavam céticos.

"Tem certeza? Bella, você já foi mais esperta que isso. Eu vi os dois outro dia num pub que eu costumo ir com Emmett. Como melhores amigos de infância, cantando outras garotas e até fazendo apostas idiotas-!"

"Chega, Edward. Sinceramente, você já está levando isso pro lado pessoal."

"Se tem a ver com minha amiga, é sim um lado _bem_ pessoal. Mas vou deixar você ver por si mesma." me virei novamente para o lado oposto ao dele e ficamos assim pelo resto do caminho até meu prédio.

Mal o encarei enquanto saia do carro, me despedindo vagamente, batendo a porta com força. Rosalie, que comia calmamente no sofá enquanto assistia uma temporada de Friends na tv, quase morreu quando eu entrei batendo a porta com toda força e voei para o meu quarto. Não me surpreendi quando ouvi seus passos logo depois se aproximando.

"Bella?" ela chamou batendo em minha porta. Murmurei um _entre_ desanimado. Rose era a ultima pessoa que merecia ser vítima do meu estresse. "Está tudo bem?" perguntou, sentando ao meu lado na cama. _  
_

"Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo." ela se manteve calada, esperando que eu contasse. "Mike me chamou para jantar e Edward brigou comigo..." sua sobrancelha se levantou lentamente. "Ok! _Nós_ brigamos." corrigi.

"Por causa de Mike de novo?" assenti. "Bem, ele não deixa de ter razão."

"Rose!" ela não se abalou com minha tentativa de olhar intimidador.

"Mike está com você a quase um ano e nada de conhecer sua família ou sequer fazer um pedido oficial de namoro..." bufei enquanto ela prosseguia. "Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Ele só tentou dormir com você nos últimos meses e ainda ficou com raiva quando você pediu um tempo."

"Ainda bem que Edward não sabe desse detalhe." murmurei para mim mesma, mas ela ouviu – sempre ouvia.

"E precisa? Está estampado na testa de Mike que ele não presta." minha encarada novamente não adiantou. "Se um cafageste te alertou disso, você deveria pensar. Edward se preocupa com você e não vi ele errando em nenhum julgamento até hoje."

"Edward não gosta de nenhum dos meus namorados." vi a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios de Rose quando ela disse isso, mas antes que eu pudesse comentar algo, ela ficou séria novamente e disse:

"Nem Edward, nem Emmett e nem eu."

"Obrigada, melhorou muito minha situação." sua gargalhada ecoou por todo o quarto enquanto ela me abraçava.

"Nós te amamos sua boba. Desconfio que de maneiras diferentes, mas..." percebi que a ultima parte era algo que eu não deveria ouvir, mas ela logo mudou de assunto. "E sua roupa? Já tem algo? Maquiagem, sapatos, jóias..."

"Nem vem!"

O resto do dia passou correndo. Edward desapareceu e eu, orgulhosa como era, não fiz nenhum esforço para ajudá-lo a aparecer. Rosalie me jogou – literalmente – para o banho três horas antes da hora que Mike me buscaria, prometendo me produzir dignamente, mesmo que fosse para ele.

"Vai que você encontra sua alma gêmea no meio do caminho e desencana desse pastel." ela disse me arrancando uma risada.

No final eu estava em um digno vestido azul marinho de cetim sem alças com um pequeno decote, ele se ajustava ao meu corpo, mas era suficientemente folgado para não marcar demais, o comprimento era um palmo acima do joelho. Era simples, mas era chique na medida certa e os saltos que Rose me fez calçar compensavam qualquer modéstia da roupa. O cabelo estava solto e caía ondulado pelos meus ombros. Na maquiagem eu exigi que ela não jogasse sombras e nem nada que fosse complicado de retirar depois – acabei só delineando e finalizando com rímel e um gloss nos lábios.

Quando a buzina de Mike soou do lado de fora, Rose me deu um último abraço.

"Ele vai ficar doido para transar com você vestida assim." ela avisou, acrescentando: "espero que não me decepcione."

Antes que eu descesse os lances de escada, meu celular tremeu na clutch que Rose havia me emprestado. Eu sabia que era Edward, mas ignorei. Meu orgulho era grande demais pra aceitar qualquer pedido de desculpas naquele momento. Mike me esperava recostado em seu carro e assoviou quando me viu, algo que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

"Vamos?" ele abriu a porta do passageiro com uma reverência totalmente desajeitada, me analisando descaradamente da cabeça aos pés.

Mike não me via apenas com roupas casuais, mas eu nunca tinha usado com ele nada do tipo que eu usava naquele momento. Talvez Rose estivesse certa: ele estava prestes a me devorar. E isso não era nada atraente, então com um certo alívio eu constatei que não a decepcionaria dormindo com ele naquela noite.

"Tenho certeza que vai gostar de James." ele comentou enquanto dava partida, com um sorriso. "Ele, ao contrário de outros, é um bom amigo." completou. Ignorei o fato dele estar falando de Eric.

_"Eu vi os dois outro dia num pub que eu costumo ir com Emmett"_ Edward tinha dito,_ "...melhores amigos de infância, cantando outras garotas e até fazendo apostas idiotas."_

Automaticamente eu encarei Mike, sabendo que Edward não mentiria para mim mas, totalmente incapaz de ver qualquer sombra de mentira na expressão dele.

"Espero que esteja certo." murmurei por final.

O caminho para o restaurante foi longo, já que o trânsito estava péssimo e logo começou a chover. Mike tentava falar sobre algo, mas o assunto logo morria e eu me sentia cada vez mais claustrofóbica dentro daquele carro com ele. De repente eu quis ligar para Edward, mas eu sabia que não era o momento. Rose com certeza merecia seu descanso com Emmett essa noite e ligando para ela eu seria uma verdadeira _empata foda_. No final só me restou encarar a chuva caindo torrencialmente na calçada, enquanto o trânsito ia melhorando aos poucos e o engarrafamento ia se dispersando.

James era um cara legal e seu restaurante parecia mais um pub, algo que refletia totalmente o estilo do dono, já que ele era bastante despojado. Era sexy, mas seu olhar mostrava claramente que as intenções dele seriam as piores possíveis se eu desse qualquer chance para uma tentativa – e eu não daria, é claro. Quando ele e Mike trocaram um olhar cúmplice enquanto íamos para uma mesa, eu comecei a me questionar se talvez Edward não tinha um pouco de razão mais cedo. É claro que eu nunca admitiria, mas talvez ele tivesse _toda_ a razão em seus julgamentos – de novo.

"Vai querer o que?" Mike me perguntou, me tirando de todos os meus questionamentos.

Pedi um dos meus pratos favoritos no cardápio – Ravioli ao sugo. Mike pediu espaguete e cerveja. James foi quem nos atendeu, nunca tirando os olhos de mim. Só pude comentar mentalmente que Mike deveria selecionar melhor suas amizades – ou então eu deveria selecionar melhor meus namorados, quem sabe.

Por um lado, jantar com Mike pela primeira vez era emocionante, mas por outro, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Edward e Rose. Mesmo que Mike não tivesse tentado nada até então, era mais do que estranho que em tantos meses juntos aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu tivesse um verdadeiro encontro fora de casa com ele.

Rose tinha encontros clichês com Emmett mesmo quando eles só dormiam juntos por diversão e eu que nem tinha dormido com Mike, tinha meu primeiro jantar com ele depois de meses. E todas as vezes que ele ia me ver, algum mecanismo sempre nos levava pro quarto – ou melhor, _ele_ me levava. Talvez, só talvez, eu estivesse entrando numa cilada.

A mão dele repentinamente cobrindo a minha sobre a mesa, veio como mais um alerta. Quando levantei meus olhos para os seus, azuis e ferozes, eu quase vomitei. Um gesto de carinho parecia algo totalmente sujo naquela situação.

"Vamos lá pra minha casa?" ele perguntou, apenas para confirmar meu último pensamento. Eu tirei minha mão do toque dele, seriamente. Seus olhos cintilaram. "Isso é...?"

"Sim, isso é um _não_, Mike."

"Mas o que...?"

"Acho melhor eu ir embora." vasculhei minha clutch em busca de algumas notas e as joguei sobre a mesa, me levantando depressa. "O pagamento. Do Ravioli." completei.

"Bella...!" Mike parecia atônito. Bem, eu não o culpava – no final seu plano de me derreter tinha dado errado.

"Olha Mike... Eu gostaria de ter estado certa acreditando em você. Mas, _isso_" gesticulei para o todo o lugar. "não vai me fazer dormir com você. Graças a Deus."

"Isabella." se olhares pudessem matar, eu provavelmente estava morta. Mike estava irado. "eu não sei o que seu amiguinho Edward andou te dizendo..."

"Porque, ele deveria?" sua expressão mudou, como se tivesse dito algo que não deveria. "Hein, Mike?"

"Bem, já que isso não vai dar em nada mesmo, não tenho porque esconder..." seus olhos se voltaram para os meus, transbordando ironia. "achei que seu amiguinho iria fofocar com você, depois de ter visto o que viu outro dia." acrescentou.

"Ah, vai te catar, Newton." não fiquei para ver sua reação.

Ainda chovia torrencialmente do lado de fora e eu já podia sentir algumas gotas de chuva na minha cabeça quando saí. Não me importei. Mesmo que não estivesse de coração partido pelo que descobri sobre Mike, eu estava com meu orgulho esmagado. Senti meu celular vibrar novamente dentro da clutch no meu colo e esperei até estar dentro de um taxi para enfim ver o que tanto apitava ali.

Era uma mensagem de Edward:

_Me dá notícia. Tenho certeza que nesse momento você não está com o Newton mais.–__ E._

_Eu te odeio – _respondi.

A resposta veio segundos depois.

_Estou te esperando. – E_

Eu não sabia se sorria ou se mandava outra mensagem com algum palavrão. Decidi apenas pedir para o taxista mudar o trajeto para o prédio dele. Eu precisava de Edward mais do que qualquer outra pessoa naquele momento – Rose com certeza não estava em condições de me consolar pelo resto da noite.

Quando cheguei, Edward já estava debruçado na janela de seu apartamento e quando me viu, estendeu uma garrafa de vinho com um sorriso torto estampado no rosto e duas taças equilibradas junto com a garrafa – como ele fazia isso, eu nunca saberia.

"Se eu não fosse sua amiga, poderia me apaixonar!" gritei, pagando o taxista rapidamente e ouvindo sua risada em resposta enquanto eu entrava e pegava o elevador.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que eu estivesse nos braços dele. O abraço de Edward, mesmo que ele estivesse com o rosto amassado de sono e um cheiro de _cama_, era o melhor. E ele pareceu perceber o quanto eu estava derretida em seus braços, já que gargalhou sonoramente enquanto me arrastava para dentro.

"Nem vou dizer: eu avisei!" ele brincou. "Vish, acabei de dizer."

"Eu quero te matar..." me joguei no sofá macio da sala dele, enquanto aceitava uma das taças que ele estendia para mim. "mas também quero te agradecer."

"Eu tenho esse poder."

"Você tem esse poder" eu confirmei. Gargalhamos juntos no segundo seguinte com a idiotice daquela cena.

"Eu não acredito que eu, um cafageste, estou ajudando minha melhor amiga a superar um cafageste."

"Isso soa meio gay. Você fica tão gay ao meu lado, Edward." seus olhos cintilaram com a afirmação e eu gargalhei. "é brincadeira."

"Acho que eu merecia essa." ele disse dando de ombros. "Desculpa pela maneira que eu falei as coisas hoje mais cedo, Bella." isso me pegou de surpresa. "Eu fiquei meio alterado depois do que eu vi aquele dia, então..."

"Você é um bobo. Me pedindo desculpas por me ajudar." dei um soco em seu ombro. "Peça desculpas às garotas que você abandona depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem." sua careta foi hilária.

"Eww, Bella! Não quero ouvir _você _falando sobre isso."

"Você me trata como se eu fosse uma virgem de doze anos as vezes." virei minha taça toda e capturei a garrafa das mãos deles para encher mais.

"Não, isso você _com certeza_ não é." sua resposta me pegou de surpresa, eu ri meio histericamente enquanto virava mais uma taça de uma vez. "Ow, ow, ow, vai com calma, Bella."

"Você falando coisas assim, te torna menos gay." eu revidei, ignorando suas últimas palavras. Ele gargalhou, como sempre fazia quando queria quebrar o gelo em alguma situação – se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, acharia que eu era uma palhaça.

"Mesmo perto de você, eu continuo sendo o mesmo Edward que as garotas adoram." revirei os olhos com a afirmação convencida dele e enchei outra taça.

"As garotas adoram, mas não conhecem seu segredos mais sórdidos como eu." eu podia sentir meus lábios ficando meio dormentes, um claro sinal de que eu estava ficando tonta.

"Mas elas já desvendaram um que você nunca desvendou." Oh, ok, aquilo sim era algo tosco. Eu gargalhei mais uma vez, dessa vez escandalosamente. Virei outra taça, seus olhos seguindo cada movimento meu cautelosamente.

"Para de me olhar assim, como se fosse meu pai, Edward." resmunguei. "Já dormi aqui tantas vezes que perdi as contas. Dormi até na sua cama com você!"

"Se esgueirou na minha cama sem eu saber." ele corrigiu. "Seu lado sonâmbulo é muito perigoso."

"Não é como se eu fosse atacar você enquanto eu durmo." numa fração de segundos eu pensei ter visto sua expressão vacilar com a minha afirmação, como se escondesse algo, mas foi algo tão rápido que eu atribuí tudo à bebida que já estava à mil por hora no meu organismo.

"Vou pegar uma toalha, acho que tem roupas suas aí também." ele desapareceu pelo corredor por alguns segundos, antes de voltar com uma muda de roupas e uma toalha dobrada nas mãos. Agarrei a toalha, mas ignorei a roupa. "Não vai se trocar?"

"Não quero. Preguiça." minha língua embolou um pouco, fato que o fez rir.

"Pelo amor de Deus se troque." sua súplica era recheada de humor, mas sua expressão era séria. "Eu sou seu amigo, mas sou homem, Isabella."

"Por causa disso aqui, Edward?" estendi minha perna totalmente nua para ele, esfregando meu pé em sua perna para provocar. "você tinha que ver sua expressão agora!"

"Você está bêbada." foi uma afirmação. De repente, Edward estava sério demais e eu odiava isso.

"O que há com você, Edward?" perguntei, meio grogue pela bebida. "Você já me viu em roupas bem mais curtas que essa e nem por isso agiu assim!"

"Mas eu sou um homem, Bella. Porra!" seu grito me fez recuar. "Me desculpa. Se troca logo e vai dormir. Eu acho que já bebi demais também."

Fiquei atônita por alguns segundos, enquanto assistia sua silhueta sumir pelo corredor novamente, dessa vez sem voltar. Quando ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, me despertei um pouco, me sentindo uma vadia pela minha atitude. Edward realmente já tinha me visto em situações mais insinuantes, mas eu nunca tinha me insinuado para ele – que eu me lembre. Suspirei enquanto me trocava às pressas, vestindo a bermuda de moletom meio surrada e a regata branca. Quando ouvi seus passos para fora do banheiro e uma outra batida de porta, corri para tirar aquela maquiagem gosmenta do meu rosto.

Se passaram duas horas torturantes sem que eu conseguisse dormir. Eu tinha bebido todo o resto do vinho sozinha na sala e estava completamente embriagada e fora de mim. Talvez foi isso que me fez ir até o quarto de Edward sem perceber, me esgueirando novamente para a cama dele.

Focando minha vista no escuro, eu vi que ele já dormia.

"Filho da mãe." murmurei, enquanto me deitava ao seu lado, encarando seu rosto fixamente. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas eu fiquei ali parada o encarando totalmente abobalhada, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos a qualquer momento. E ele abriu. Mas a reação que ele teve foi totalmente diferente da que eu esperava.

Seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus antes mesmo que eu percebesse e eu fiquei estática por alguns segundos, meio zonza pelo álcool que ainda agia no meu organismo. Eu precisava parar, precisava mas não o fiz. Pelo contrário, o puxei para mais perto sem nem pensar na merda que eu estava fazendo naquele momento.

"Agora você entende o que eu quis dizer, sua idiota?" ele murmurou contra os meus lábios, me encarando.

"Cala a boca." eu respondi automaticamente, enquanto estreitava nossos corpos mais ainda e o beijava novamente.

"Bella..." ele tentou dizer. "nós somos amigos, _melhores amigos_..."

"Melhor ainda." eu revidei. "sem cobranças."

"Bella!" ele dessa vez gritou. "eu não quero estragar isso."

"E não vai" eu afirmei com uma confiança totalmente falsa.

"Você não merece isso." ele tentou novamente.

"Eu faço minhas escolhas, Edward."

"Eu estou te ajudando, sua anta."

"Agora?" me afastei pra olhá-lo nos olhos. "Edward, estamos numa cama, quase nus e nos beijando. Se você me enxotar agora ou amanhã, vamos estar em problemas do mesmo jeito."

"Eu sei, tarde demais." ele murmurou, meio ofegante.

"Tarde demais." eu repeti.

Nos encaramos novamente, mas ao invés de rir como fizemos mais cedo numa cena idêntica, voltamos a nos beijar violentamente. As mãos dele foram pra debaixo da minha regata e uma espécie de gemido saiu de seus lábios quando constatou que eu não usava sutiã. Peças e mais peças de roupa voaram enquanto não desgrudávamos nossos lábios nem por um segundo. Enquanto ele me tocava sem pudor, eu me via gemendo seu nome sem nem perceber. Naquele momento, nada disso parecia estranho, nenhum de nós voltou a hesitar e quando ele enfim me tomou, eu soube que estava selando um pacto sem volta. E tendo o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.


	2. 02

**Twilight não em pertence, e sim a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**2**

_Depois do estrago_

A primeira coisa que foquei ao abrir os olhos, foi o característico calendário de modelos nuas que Edward tinha em seu criado mudo. Meus olhos se arregalaram por alguns segundos quando eu me lembrei de cada detalhe da noite passada. Era como se uma chuva de facadas de repente caísse sobre a minha cabeça.

Eu podia sentir a presença de Edward ao meu lado e quando me virei para conferir, ele ressonava calmamente, ainda não sabendo de nada. Saber que por baixo do edredom ele estava como veio ao mundo – e pior, eu tinha conhecido tudo aquilo ali – era enervante, então eu me virei para o lado contrário e comecei a recapitular tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o começo.

_Nós bebíamos juntos e então eu esfreguei meu pé nele e me insinuei, oh meu Deus, que merda... __–_ tapei meu rosto com o edredom, envergonhada

_ E então ele foi dormir, depois de gritar comigo –_ prossegui, me erguendo mais na cama e me enrolando com o edredom.

_E então eu virei metade de um vinho e, me sentindo totalmente culpada por ter me insinuado para ele, fui, completamente bêbada, para o seu quarto, piorar a situação,_ continuei recapitulando mentalmente. E foi então que outro detalhe fez meu corpo gelar.

_Nós não usamos camisinha._ A umidade entre as minhas pernas era característica e eu nem precisava – e nem iria – perguntar a ele depois.

_Mas eu tomo pílula_, lembrei mentalmente, aliviada. Mesmo tendo pulado alguns dias, eu duvidava que representasse algum risco, já que eu tomava a tanto tempo, certo?

Eu nem imaginava – ainda – aonde essa confiança me levaria algumas semanas depois...

Ignorando tudo isso, me levantei caindo fora dali para o banheiro. Saber que toda aquela situação tinha sido culpa minha, não era nada reconfortante e a idéia de Edward me detestar quando acordasse, era pior ainda, principalmente com ele logo ao meu lado.

"Talvez eu devesse ir embora..." murmurei enquanto encarava meu reflexo no espelho. Puxei meu cabelo para trás e joguei o máximo de água que podia contra o meu rosto. Vasculhei os armários em busca de uma escova de dentes nova e fiz toda a higiene matinal no modo automático, temendo que Edward surgisse a qualquer momento.

Quando saí do banheiro, depois de um banho, com apenas uma toalha nos cabelos molhados e a parte de baixo da lingerie, eu me sentia em um filme pornô. Daqueles em que a garota vaga completamente nua e de repente o cara aparece e a toma ali mesmo aonde ela estiver. Não que eu tivesse visto muitos filmes mas...

"Bella?" pulei quando reconheci a voz de Edward vinda do quarto. Ele tinha acordado. Quase vibrei por ele ainda me procurar depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas murchei ao constatar que não havia nenhuma macies em sua voz ao me chamar – tinha algo que não consegui reconhecer. "Bella?" ele chamou de novo, dessa vez mais próximo..

Olhando para baixo, para mim mesma, eu decidi que aquele não era o melhor momento para encarnar um pornô amador, então soltei meu cabelo já quase seco e deixei várias mechas sobre os seios. A lentidão de Edward me deu tempo para agarrar uma almofada – que era grande o suficiente – de seu sofá e colocar contra o meu corpo no exato momento em que ele surgia pelo corredor.

Eu sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para reparar nele, mas a imagem dele usando apenas uma calça de moletom folgada, com cabelos extremamente bagunçados e os olhos verdes sonolentos, era atraente. E olha que eu já tinha visto aquilo tantas vezes _–_ mas não depois de uma noite de várias rodadas de sexo com ele, é claro. Tudo tinha mudado.

Uma de suas mãos foram para o bolso do moletom, consequentemente puxando a peça um pouco mais para baixo e revelando o V marcado em sua pélvis. _Ok, isso ajuda muito na minha situação_, pensei enquanto levantava meus olhos para os seus, me surpreendendo ao ver que ele fazia o mesmo, parecendo meio desconcertado com o meu estado diante dele. Claro que ele estava.

"Er... Pensei que já tinha ido embora." sua voz era uma mistura de alívio e decepção.

"Geralmente esse é o _seu_ papel, Edward." tentei descontrair, mas a maneira como minha voz saiu só fez a situação ficar pior. Seus olhos vagavam pela sala, parecendo tentar evitar a qualquer custo os meus.

"Bem... Você..." sua mão se agitava dentro do bolso de sua calça, como se ele escolhesse cautelosamente o que dizer. E eu não estava melhor que ele naquela situação. Eu estava nua!

"Eu vou vestir alguma coisa..." novamente o alívio tomou sua expressão e provavelmente a minha também, assim que cheguei no quarto e fechei a porta. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e isso me acalmou, eu enfim poderia pensar um pouco antes de voltar a encará-lo.

Por um lado, eu ficava aliviada por ele ainda dirigir a palavra a mim, mas por outro eu ficava mortificada por ver a clara mudança iminente no nosso relacionamento. Eu tinha basicamente entrado pra lista que ele jurou que eu nunca entraria. Quebramos um pacto de amizade, destruímos seis anos de companheirismo sem sexo e agora eu não podia passar dois segundos sozinha com Edward sem querer ir pra cama com ele novamente.

Queria poder vestir uma camiseta dele, como eu sempre fazia, mas é claro que isso ja não teria a mesma imagem que tinha antes. Vestindo a camiseta dele depois do sexo, seria algo como "_hey, eu sei o quanto isso é sexy e quero tentar você_" e eu definitivamente não queria tornar as coisas piores para ele – e, diabos, para mim também.

Encontrei com muito custo minha roupa em lugares inusitados, não querendo imaginar como elas foram parar lá. Meu sutiã e toda a roupa da noite passada devia estar no quarto de hóspedes e eu decidi que pegaria tudo depois quando fosse embora. Eu estava pronta no exato momento em que Edward terminou seu banho, minha deixa para fugir para sala novamente, bem a tempo de ouvir meu celular vibrar várias vezes seguidas.

Era Rose.

_Vaca! Pode responder minhas mensagens? -R_

_Eu juro que vou te espetar diversas vezes com a faca da cozinha quando chegar em casa -R_

_Bella, to preocupada! -R_

_Meu Deus, ok, não vou te espetar com a faca da cozinha, então por favor volte pra casa! -R_

_Está com um homem? DORMIU COM MIKE? -R_

E ali estava o motivo de eu ter que ligar para Rose imediatamente. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Meu Deus, Bella! Onde está?" já foi direto ao ponto.

"Não estou com Mike."

"É lógico, ou eu te mataria!" sorri, imaginando o que ela diria se eu contasse que estava com Edward, depois de dormir com ele, no pior sentido da palavra. Ela amaria.

"Estou..." Escutei os passos de Edward vindos do corredor. "Estou com Edward agora."

"Com Edward? Ah ok... Mas que voz é essa?" é claro que Rose não era minha melhor amiga atoa.

"Não é nada. Eu vou embora daqui a pouco, eu vim pra cá depois do desastre de encontro que tive com Mike."

"Ah, claro... Então mais tarde conversamos, quando você estiver aqui." seu tom era bem claro. Eu estava salva naquele momento, mas não quando chegasse em casa.

"Ok. Até." Quando desliguei, Edward se afundava ao meu lado no sofá. Foi impossível não ficar um pouco vidrada com a visão dele com cabelos molhados puxados para trás, os olhos verdes mais claros e o cheiro de sabonete que vinha dele. Seu maxilar estava tenso. Pelo menos eu não era a única nervosa ali.

"Bella, sobre o que aconteceu ontem..."

"Está tudo bem. Não fiz nada contra minha vontade e... Assumo as consequências." ele franziu a testa em resposta.

"Consequências?"

"É... Eu sei que depois disso, muitas coisas vão mudar. Eu sabia no momento em que... Enfim, no momento em que começamos _isso_." fiz uma pausa, analisando sua expressão. Sua testa estava cada vez mais marcada. "E mesmo que nossa amizade acab–"

"Bella, deixa de ser idiota." ele me cortou, me encarando como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. "Tudo bem que dormimos juntos, tudo bem que foi algo totalmente sem compromisso..." isso me desconcertou, ele prosseguiu: "... mas eu não quero perder você por isso, de verdade. Nós só precisamos botar os pingos nos i's e seguir em frente. Não vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu, mesmo que agora eu nunca mais vá te ver como a Bella dos pôneis voadores cor de rosa ou da calça rasgada, você ainda será a Bella melhor amiga e uma das mais importantes mulheres da minha vida."

"Edward..." eu estava nocauteada. E tudo piorou quando ele me aninhou em seus braços confortavelmente, beijando minha testa. Meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que queria sair – e as malditas já saiam livremente antes que eu pudesse conter.

Tomamos café no mesmo clima que sempre tivemos, mesmo com algumas situações desconcertantes. Edward tentava o seu máximo para não transparecer que estava muito afetado com o que houve, mas eu o conhecia a seis anos e sabia que as suas palavras tinham sido sinceras, mas não totalmente verdadeiras. Qualquer um que transa com seu melhor amigo, sabe que as coisas mudam drasticamente. Na pior das hipóteses você se apaixona.

E eu sabia que ter gostado de transar com ele, já era o meu primeiro passo para isso.

...

"Mas o quê?!"

O olhar de Rosa era épico. Seus olhos azuis pareciam estar saindo das órbitas quando eu contei – da maneira mais sutil possível – sobre Edward e eu. Sua boca abria e fechava como a de um peixe e seu queixo tremia. Ela ia dizer algo, mas gaguejava. Eu sabia que ela ficaria histérica de felicidade mais tarde, porém o choque da notícia com certeza impedia isso naquele exato momento.

"Ma... Ma... Mas..." ela tentava dizer enquanto eu ria compulsivamente. "Como pode estar tão sorridente? Não é você que dizia que _nunca_ faria isso? Que preferia entrar em um convento a dormir com Edward? Que–"

"Ok, ok. Isso me ajuda muito a me sentir melhor, Rose." resmunguei.

"Não... Não é isso, Bella. Mas... É tão difícil acreditar. Eu nem consigo falar!" sua boca ainda abria e fechava, como se desistisse de tudo o que ia dizer no mesmo segundo em que decidia dizer outra coisa e formava uma bagunça.

"Acredite, eu também não conseguia quando acordei com ele pelado ao meu lado." sua boca escancarou novamente.

"É muito estranho te ouvir dizer isso." ela disse. "É como ouvir você contar que transou com seu irmão!"

Estranhamente aquilo me incomodou.

"Edward e eu não somos–"

"Meu Deus aí está!" ela me cortou, apontando para o meu rosto enquanto ria. "Você nem mesmo gosta quando chamamos vocês de irmãos agora. Você realmente transou com ele!"

"O que tem a ver?" indaguei.

"Tudo! Tudo a ver! Alguma coisa realmente mudou aí." fiz uma careta com aquilo. "E não terá um momento que Edward te veja e não queira tran–"

"Tá!" cortei, não gostando do rumo que aquela conversa tomava. Rose se animava muito com qualquer coisa que envolvia sexo.

Corri para o meu quarto, enquanto ela atendia uma ligação de Emmett e se esquecia de mim – ainda bem. Meu celular não tocou pelo resto do dia, algo que me aliviou e entristeceu ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que Edward estava tentando lidar com tudo assim como eu, então não podia julgá-lo se ele me evitasse por um ou dois dias certo?

_Mas esses um ou dois dias, viraram uma semana. _

Edward tinha desaparecido. Nenhuma mensagem ou qualquer sinal de vida. Rosalie tentava saber algo por Emmett, mas ele se desviava de qualquer coisa que envolvesse o melhor amigo dele.

"Edward tem pego muitos plantões no hospital esses dias..." ele dizia, finalizando o assunto.

Mas eu conhecia meu melhor amigo muito bem. Edward podia ter mil plantões, como o ótimo médico que era, mas nunca deixou de me mandar sequer uma mensagem ou dar um sinal de vida. As vezes ele até ligava.

"Será que ele realmente vai encarnar o amigo vagabundo que ignora a melhor amiga depois do sexo?" Rosalie enfim comentou, depois de manter silêncio por toda a semana.

"Vindo dele, eu não duvido." isso finalizou o assunto. Eu sabia que Rose tinha mais a dizer, mas ela também sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem se fosse adiante.

Foi no domingo, depois de um dos piores fins de semana da minha vida, que eu acabei descobrindo o verdadeiro motivo do desaparecimento de Edward. Rosalie irrompeu pelo meu quarto afobada e vermelha, com o celular nas mãos. Sua boca abria e fechava, assim como no dia em que contei sobre ter dormido com Edward, mas tinha algo a mais ali: angústia. Ela parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas para me contar alguma coisa. Então eu dei o primeiro passo.

"Rose, o que..." a pergunta ficou no ar quando ela estendeu o celular para mim.

"Veja isso, pelo amor de Deus." sua voz falhava. Focando meu olhar na tela, vi que era uma mensagem de Emmett, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Rose apontou seu indicador para a tela novamente, indicando para eu ler a mensagem.

_Rose, sua capacidade de persuasão é monstruosa. Na verdade não te contei nada pelo bem de Bella. Edward me pediu para esperar até que ele mesmo estivesse pronto para contar e até que ele visse que Bella realmente ultrapassou isso. - EM_

Pressionando algum botão, Rose passou para outra mensagem, dele novamente.

_Ele está namorando, pra valer. É isso. Sinto muito.- EM_

E meu mundo parou.

_**Nota: **Bomba jogada! _

_Não gosto de fazer as coisas acontecerem tão rápido, mas logo tudo toma corpo e acontece na velocidade normal. Como já foi dito antes esses são mais relatos do primeiro mês depois do acontecido. Acho que só mais um capitulo e chegamos LÁ!_

_Estão gostando? Espero que sim. Esse namoro do Edward vai ser um inferno a mais na história, porque Edward gosta de verdade da garota, sabe - mas não aaama, heinn. Se ela será uma vadia ou não, só o tempo dirá. E Bella ainda tem muito o que ultrapassar também. _

_Enfim! Espero reviews, adorei ver que muitos botaram a fic nos favoritos e já há mais de 200 visitas na fic (UHUL!), espero que as coisas só melhorem!_

_Um beijão_

_s2_


	3. 03

**3**

_Acabou._

_Bella, vamos conversar. -E_

_Por favor, não vamos deixar as coisas assim. -E_

_Me desculpe por não ter contado sobe Tanya. -E_

_Bella... Já se passaram três semanas, preciso ter notícias suas. -E_

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." resmunguei jogando meu celular dentro da bolsa e ignorando minha vontade interna de ligar para ele. Eu tinha conseguido controlá-la por todas as outras duas semanas depois que Emmett deu a notícia sobre o namoro de Edward, poderia aguentar mais um pouco.

Quando me sentei à mesa pra acompanhar uma Rosalie risonha no café, meu celular apitou de novo.

_Pelo amor de Deus, fale com a [imagine mil palavrões] do Edward -EM_

Gargalhei passando o celular para Rose, que só riu mais ainda ao ler a mensagem. Ela também não estava muito bem com o namorado desde aquele dia. Eu me sentia mal por ele, mas ninguém pode persuadir Rosalie quando o assunto é dar um gelo em alguém.

"Adoro ver o desespero deles." ela comentou, olhando para a tela novamente, enquanto mordia uma torrada. "... _Imagine mil palavrões?_" zombou.

"Isso se chama respeito." minha defesa não a convenceu. "Tenho certeza que ele sente sua falta." isso também não. Mas eu tinha que tentar. Rose e Emmett eram feitos para o outro, mesmo que a química fosse explosiva, era algo totalmente exato e sem erros. Ele se completavam.

Mas naquele momento, ela só queria saber de se vingar dele.

"Não quero saber. Ele escondeu de nós algo importante. Tudo bem que Edward tinha que te contar na hora certa. Mas existe uma hora certa de contar isso depois que ele foi pra cama com você?!" bem, ela não estava totalmente errada, mas...

"Eu me ofereci para ele." corrigi.

"Não importa! Ele fez porque quis. Você estava bêbada, mas ele _não_. Não acredito que ainda acha que ele fez isso por pressão!" seus olhos estavam incrivelmente céticos diante do meu silêncio. "Homens não fazem isso a força, Bella! Ou aquilo sobe..." ela levantou o dedo indicador. "Ou não sobe. Simples."

"Ew." me limitei a responder enquanto bebericava uma xícara de café.

"Pense no que eu te disse." ela finalizou, engolindo uma ultima torrada e se levantando.

"Não importa. Hoje é segunda feira, dia de enfrentar os pirralhos." sua risada ecoou pela sala.

"Serão seus filhos mais tarde."

"_Beeem_ mais tarde."

Pouco depois de Rose sair, escovei os dentes e fui para mais um dia de trabalho. Dar aula tinha sido minha válvula de escape nas últimas duas semanas. Não que eu não me empenhasse antes, mas depois do que aconteceu com Edward, eu havia me tornado uma workaholic e meus alunos pareciam estar ficando loucos com a quantidade de atividades que eu jogava sobre eles, por isso naquele dia eu tinha decidido fazer uma surpresa.

"Pessoal, como eu peguei muito pesado com vocês nessas últimas semanas..." comecei, recebendo os mais diversos olhares de concordância." Decidi que sexta feira vamos ver um filme."

"No cinema?" um das minhas alunas, Catherine, perguntou.

"Não meu bem. Aqui mesmo." os olhares em resposta não foram dos melhores, mas eu podia ver o alívio de todos por saberem que terminariam a semana sem milhões de deveres de casa.

Eu dava aula para a primeira série. Crianças naquela idade podiam ser difíceis de lidar, mas eu tinha que agradecer pelos alunos que tinha. Mesmo com tantos deveres e matérias, eles se acostumavam muito bem e, muitas vezes, até gostavam. Minha colega Angela me ajudava com os mais dificeis já que, com três filhos sendo criados, ela sabia lidar com os pequenos como ninguém.

Eu não tinha nenhuma vocação para cuidar de crianças, duvidava que daria uma boa mãe. Mas dificilmente pensava nisso aos 24 anos de idade. Era cedo. Era.

Durante o resto da tarde, agi no automático, procurando pegar mais leve, porém sem dar colher de chá. Em pouco tempo seriam as provas bimestrais e talvez minha ansiedade por elas era maior do que a deles. Seria minha primeira prova aplicada como professora na minha vida. Eu não fazia idéia de como agir ou o que dizer, então procurava apenas mandar indiretas de apoio. Ou _tentava_.

"Não nasci pra isso!" exclamei me jogando no sofá da sala assim que cheguei em casa ao mesmo tempo que Rose.

Ela era, acreditem, mecânica e apesar de superficialmente não parecer alguém capacitada pra isso, com sua aparência de modelo e roupas grife, quando mergulhava em um macacão e em seu trabalho, nenhum homem podia ser melhor do que ela, o que a levou a ter seu próprio negócio – uma das maiores realizações da sua vida.

"Para dar aula?" ela perguntou.

"Para cuidar de crianças." respondi. "falta cerca de um mês paras provas bimestrais e eu não sei como preparar eles pra isso. Não sei nem como _me _preparar! Estou ficando louca, louca do meu trabalho, louca da minha vida, louca de s..." parei a frase de repente quando captei o que ia dizer. Mas Rose foi mais rápida que eu.

"...saudades do Edward." ela completou.

"Sono, sono sono..." _corrigi_, me levantando e correndo até o quarto.

"Você não engana ninguém com esse bocejo fajuto." pude ouvir ela dizer enquanto fechava a porta.

Caí na inconsciência ao mesmo tempo em que meu celular tremia no criado mudo. Eu já sabia o que era, ou melhor, _quem _era, então não me dei ao trabalho de ver o que tinha na milionésima mensagem. O que eu queria que ele dissesse ele nunca diria mesmo.

Sexta-feira chegou, para o meu alívio e de todos os meus alunos. Agora faziam quase quatro semanas que eu conseguia evitar Edward e, apesar de estar com uma enxaqueca infernal e náuseas logo quando acordei, estava confiante de que poderia tirar Edward da minha vida. Pelo menos um pouco.

"Meu Deus que cara é essa?" Rosalie exclamou assim que cheguei na sala.

"Não estou muito bem." seus olhos se estreitaram. "Não, eu não andei bebendo."

"Não é isso o que eu estava pensando." ela murmurou mais para si mesma. "Já tomou algum remédio?"

"Não. Sabe que eu não gosto de tomar remédios." ela riu.

"Você é cabeça dura. Deve ser por isso que ela vive doendo." Peguei uma torrada, meio incomodada com o cheiro do café. "O quê?" Rose percebeu.

"Sei lá, esse café tá com um cheiro estranho, tá me dando náuseas."

"Bella..." ela não estava me chamando exatamente, mas eu ouvi e a encarei esperando que ela dissesse algo. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algo atrás de mim, até que ela _despertou_. "Não tem nada de errado com o café, sua idiota." comentou, rindo.

Conhecendo Rose a anos, eu sabia que ela me escondia algo, mas não perguntei.

"Deve ser. Talvez seja algo no meu estômago."

"Sim..." sua resposta foi vaga novamente.

Naquela época eu não sabia, nem desconfiava, mas _realmente_ não havia nada de errado com o café, nem com meu estômago.

Todas as crianças escolheram assistir um filme novo da Disney, Frozen. Por mais que eu tivesse 24 anos nas costas, tive que admitir que o filme era ótimo. Minha dor de cabeça foi embora num passe de mágica e eu pude relaxar pelo resto da tarde. Exatamente nos créditos finais, o sinal tocou e todos se dispersaram, indo embora. Me recostei na cadeira onde estava sentada, me sentindo três vezes mais cansada do que deveria.

"Eu dormi tão bem..." murmurei comigo mesma, cedendo ao impulso de me debruçar sobre a mesa. "Talvez não tanto." completei, fechando os olhos.

Sonhei com campos floridos e imagens distorcidas. Eu corria feliz em meio à paisagem, quando de repente o rosto enorme de Edward surgiu no horizonte.

"Bella..." ele chamava. "Bella" de novo. "Bella, Bella!" a voz ia ficando mais e mais próxima, até eu me dar conta de que ele realmente estava me chamando, sentado bem na minha frente e me sacudindo, seus olhos verdes aflitos.

"Ouch. Para de me sacudir assim." eu pedi.

"Desculpe." assenti, me levantando. Não me fazia bem ficar a milímetros de distancia dele depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mas ele foi bem rápido e surgiu na minha frente denovo. "Precisamos conversar, Bella."

"Não Edward, nós não precisamos." respondi, cortante.

"Eu não quero perder você, Bella." sua voz era suplicante.

"Já perdeu, Edward. Nós nos perdermos, depois daquilo." eu gesticulava enquanto procurava mais coisas pra dizer. "A culpa não é só sua depois de tudo. Eu admito o que eu fiz e o erro que eu cometi. Você só me ocultou uma coisa _muito_ importante, que poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo."

"Eu sei, me desculpa. Eu ia te contar sobre Tanya na hora certa, mas tudo..."

"Mas transar com a sua melhor amiga era mais importante que isso, não é?" quando tomei coragem para olhar nos olhos dele, me assustei com a frieza que se refletiu ali.

"Não. Ajudar minha amiga do seu patético relacionamento com um tal de Mike Newton, era importante." a resposta me atingiu em cheio. De repente todo o mal estar de antes voltou com tudo.

"Olha pra nós dois, nos atacando." revidei, gesticulando. "Acabou, Edward. Em seis anos, nós nunca tentamos machucar o outro assim, nem de brincadeira. E agora..."

"Eu não quero te–"

"Vamos parar por aqui." finalizei. "Seja feliz com Tanya, você gosta dela, não é?"

"Gosto, mas..."

"Uma garota que fez Edward Cullen namorar." pensei alto, ironicamente.

"Bella..."

"Vou embora, não estou muito bem." peguei minhas coisas, bagunçando todas juntas entre meus braços e pendurando a alça da minha bolsa no ombro. "Eu não guardo rancor, Edward. Então siga sua vida feliz."

"Porra, Bella!" pude ouvir ele praguejar antes que eu sumisse através do corredor, o deixando.

Era o fim de uma grande amizade. E o começo de uma enorme responsabilidade.

**_Nota: _**_dan-dan dan-dan..._

_Pois é, aqui terminam os relatos do primeiro mês. Já viram que os sintomas começaram né? Só tende a piorar, mas... Teremos um novo personagem no próximo capitulo, que vai ser de muita ajuda, muita mesmo. E nossa pequena Alice logo logo aparece também! _

_Sobre Edward e Tanya pessoal, muita coisa vai ser esclarecida ainda. Querendo ou não esse relacionamento vai servir pra abrir os olhos de Edward durante a história. Vale lembrar que ele nunca namorou e não é só porque ele namora ela, que ele realmente está pronto pra isso! haha e a chegada do baby Edward/ou baby Bella, vai tremer as bases também..._

_Enfim, fico por aqui. Qualquer dúvida, podem mandar que respondo no próximo capitulo. Espero reviews. Tantas visitas e só alguns leitores que fazem a gentileza, poxa! Vamos botar o teclado pra funcionar? usahsuahsas fico no aguardo! Um grande beijo s2_


	4. 04

**4**

_O conselho_

"Você _precisa_ conhecê-lo!" – Rose exclamava pela milionésima vez enquanto tentava chamar minha atenção com algumas sacudidas e empurrões.

Não demorou muito para que Emmett conseguisse convencê-la de que ela não vive sem ele e vice versa, mas também não demorou para que Rose se sentisse extremamente culpada e tentasse me jogar um dos frequentadores mais fiéis de sua oficina. Jacob Black.

"Ele é médico, moreno, alto e lindo! Extremamente lindo, de verdade, Bella!"

"Não importa. Eu não quero conhecer ninguém agora, Rose." – eu repetia insistentemente.

"Bem, agora já é tarde. Falei de você para ele e ele quer te conhecer, sabe." – não fiquei nem um pouco impressionada. Rose era a rainha dos relacionamentos arranjados.

"Que pena, vai levar um bolo, porque eu não vou!" – seus olhos azuis se arregalaram.

"Bella, por favor! Não faça isso com ele, ele é um amor!"

"Se ele é tão perfeito assim, porque está solteiro, então?" – acertei em cheio, Rose pareceu pensar.

"Porque ele quer."

"Jura Rose? Você pode fazer uma tentativa melhor de me convencer."

"Você não se arrependerá. Basta fingir que vai na oficina _por acaso_ neste sábado sem falta. É o dia em que ele costuma ir." – é logico que eu não faria aquilo, mas me impressionei por estar prestando atenção ao que ela dizia. – "Lá pelas três horas, não se esqueça."

"Não tem como eu esquecer algo que eu farei questão de _não_ lembrar."

"Eu sei exatamente quando você não está dando a mínima para o que eu falo, Bella." – ela sorriu e se afastou, enquanto piscava para mim, convencida. – "E eu sei que você estará lá."

Talvez ela tivesse razão, mas de qualquer maneira a semana estava apenas começando e eu só conseguia pensar que um mês tinha se passado e nada de Edward. Depois do incidente da sala de aula, ele não me mandou mensagens, muito menos ligou. Provavelmente ele tinha aceitado nossa situação, mas de uma maneira impressionante, isso me decepcionava. Edward tinha desistido tão facilmente.

De volta à minha rotina normal na escola, eu todos os dias me sentia um caco, como se um caminhão me atropelasse durante a madrugada inteira e meu corpo estivesse agindo contra os comandos do meu cérebro, o que nos intervalos me fazia perder meus preciosos trinta minutos _tirando uma soneca_, ou então quase tirando, como naquele momento, antes de Angela chamar minha atenção:

"Bella!" – levantei meus olhos pesados da pilha de livros à minha frente e a encarei, tentando disfarçar minha fadiga, mesmo assim ela me olhava com enorme preocupação transbordando de seus olhos castanhos.

Ang, depois de Rose, era a pessoa que mais cuidava de mim. Talvez por ser mãe e sempre ter tido esse lado maternal, ela era propensa a cuidar de tudo e de todos com verdadeiro amor. Eu a invejava, não sabia cuidar nem de um peixinho dourado.

"Hey Ang, o que houve?" – seus olhos me fitavam como se devolvesse a pergunta.

"Nada demais, estava preocupada com você. Você anda tão pálida e sonolenta, e também teve aquele cara que veio aqui..."

"Ah, Edward! Ele é um amigo, ou era..." – olhei instintivamente para meu celular, como se esperasse que ele vibrasse discordando da minha indecisão. Mas foi Ang quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Bella, estou preocupada com você. Você está com um aspecto horrível!" – aquilo me fez rir.

"Obrigada Ang."

"Não, eu quero dizer... As crianças andaram me perguntando se há algo errado com você... Eles se apegaram muito depois da sua súbita mudança de personalidade."

"Eu fico feliz com isso, eu realmente estou maternal de uns tempos pra cá. E ando chorando tanto, e dormindo e vivendo no mundo da lua..." – Ang assentia com o semblante preocupado.

Suspirei dramaticamente antes de prosseguir: "Isso é claro, quando não estou vomitando minhas tripas ou prestes a fazer isso."

"Espere, está tão ruim assim?"

"Ah, foi algo que veio do nada..." – minha resposta saiu distraída, mas depois de ver seu semblante preocupado piorar, decidi que era hora de amenizar as coisas. "Mas isso é porque briguei com meu melhor amigo, o Edward, que veio aqui aquele dia. Somos-_éramos_ amigos a seis anos... E então..."

"Tudo bem se não quiser dizer." – Ang me assegurou, vendo minha hesitação.

Olhando atentamente para ela, eu decidi que ela poderia saber. Acalmaria suas preocupações e quem sabe, as minhas também.

"Nós dormimos juntos. Mas sabe algo que... Acontece? Foi isso. Mas depois tudo virou de cabeça para baixo... E olha que nem usamos camisinha." – seus olhos se arregalaram assim que terminei de falar.

Me apressei para consertar as coisas de novo:

"Mas eu tomo pilula, então isso não é problema."

"Mas você toma regularmente? Pulou alguns dias? Não né, Bella?" – Ela me perguntou meio desesperada.

_Ok, não estou gostando desse rumo_, pensei antes de responder:

"Eu pulei alguns dias... Quando viajei com Rose e o namorado dela para a minha cidade natal e não pude comprar por não venderem da marca que eu costumo tomar." – Sua boca se tornou um perfeito O enquanto me ouvia atentamente. – "Eu não quis misturar dois tipos, então não vi problema. E eu também nem estava indo para cama com alguém e..."

"Bella, foi por causa de pensamentos assim que eu tive meu primeiro filho um ano antes de me formar." aquilo me atingiu em cheio.

Angela tendo um filho na faculdade? Por essa eu não esperava. Se eu já a achava uma verdadeira guerreira por aguentar três pirralhos com apenas 33 anos de idade, eu não queria imaginar o que foi seu último ano de faculdade, com um presentinho da cegonha chegando mais cedo do que deveria. Ela prosseguiu:

"A minha maior sorte foi ter minha família e a de Ben do nosso lado, e então nos casamos e eu pude chegar aqui. Mas pular pilulas não é seguro, Bella. Cada caso é um caso, é claro. Mas vendo como você está... Eu estou realmente preocupada." – a risada que saiu de mim sabe-se lá como, saiu engasgada e nervosa.

De repente meu estômago parecia ter vida própria e querer sair do meu corpo.

"Isso não é possível, é claro. Não com Edward. Tenho certeza de que isso é estresse."

"Assim eu espero." ela disse poucos segundos antes do sinal tocar indicando o fim do nosso intervalo. Mais duas aulas e eu poderia enfim ir embora e tirar as palavras de Ang da minha mente.

Bem, isso não aconteceu. Mesmo com a tentativa clara e óbvia dos meus alunos de me animarem, eu só podia me lembrar das palavras de Angela me alertando do perigo, o mesmo perigo que a levou a uma gravidez precoce no meio do seu tão sonhado curso de pedagogia. Mas ela tinha Ben, e eu? Eu não teria Edward ao meu lado se algo realmente desse errado.

_"Eu tenho Tanya, não posso lidar com isso."_ ele com certeza diria.

Eu nunca iria estragar seu relacionamento, mas também não conseguiria lidar com o fato de ter um filho sem pai. Um filho cujo pai recusaria criá-lo, ou quem sabe recusaria até mesmo reconhecer como seu. Porque não seria um filho de Tanya, a mulher que ele escolheu como sua namorada. Seria um filho de Bella, a mulher que praticamente o instigou para ir pra cama com ele.

"Ei!" – eu pude ouvir alguém, um homem, gritar próximo demais, mas não dei atenção.

Minha cabeça girava a mil por hora. Onde eu estava mesmo? Nem sequer me dei conta de que já tinha saído da escola. Minha visão estava turva pelas lágrimas que já tinham se formado e eu só podia ver reflexos de faróis e sombras de pessoas passando. _Chorando atoa novamente_, meu subconsciente brincou.

"Ei!" – alguém, provavelmente a mesma pessoa, gritou de novo, dessa vez mais próximo que antes. Ignorei novamente.

"Isabella!" – outro grito, mais alto, dessa vez roubou minha atenção. Alguém que me conhecia? Emmett? Edward...?

Pisquei para focar minha visão e fazer com que as lágrimas que não caiam, fossem embora. Mas nada aconteceu. Foi então que eu percebi que não estava chorando. Eu estava, na verdade, prestes a desmaiar. Com a visão turva eu nem sequer pude ver o desconhecido antes que meu corpo cedesse e eu perdesse minhas forças. Algo amorteceu minha queda iminente, para o meu alívio.

"Que ótima maneira de te encontrar." – eu pude ouvir antes de cair na inconsciência.

* * *

Estar em hospitais foi algo bem presente na minha infância, então não foi difícil reconhecer que estava em um quando acordei. Olhando por debaixo do cobertor, reconhecei minha combinação rotineira (que Rose detestava) de saia preta plissada, meia calça também preta e blusa social branca intactas. Eu não sabia o que tinha me feito desmaiar, mas sabia muito bem que quem tinha me agarrado, e salvado, era um homem. Se ele tinha boas intenções quando o fez, eu não sabia, mas pelo menos minhas roupas estavam intactas e pude ver que mina bolsa e meus sapatos estavam em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

E, pelo sim e pelo não, ele tinha me levado para um hospital também. Um bom homem, pude ver.

O barulho da porta se abrindo chamou minha atenção e instintivamente eu ajeitei meu cabelo e minhas roupas. O gesto me fez perceber, de maneira meio dolorosa, a agulha no meu braço esquerdo, que provavelmente injetava soro. Não tive nem mesmo tempo para xingar um palavrão antes da porta se abrir completamente, revelando um homem alto, moreno e... Droga, lindo. Tão lindo que eu senti minhas mãos automaticamente irem para o meu cabelo de novo.

"Hey, Isabella. Eu sou o cara que te salvou de ser quase atropelada em uma avenida movimentada..." – ele começou, exibindo seus dentes perfeitamente brancos em um sorriso de matar.

"Jacob Black, prazer." – antes de retribuir seu sorriso ou de estender minha mão para apertar a sua já estendida, eu só pude ficar abobalhada por um momento, com a descoberta do fato de que aquele homem bem na minha frente, era o mesmo de quem Rose falava animadamente naquele mesmo dia de manhã.

"Acho que o nosso encontro está meio adiantado, mas o prazer é todo meu." respondi, apertando sua mão e rindo genuinamente da maneira que o destino gostava de brincar com a minha vida. Jacob sorriu tão genuinamente quanto eu, talvez pensando o mesmo.

**_Nota:_**_ mil desculpas pela demora, pessoal! Nem sei como começar._

_Tive um bloqueio seríssimo com essa fic por um bom tempo e para vocês terem idéia, para terminar esse capítulo foi praticamente todo o mês passado tentando. Mas saiu. O segredo pra inspiração vir é a calma e eu estava uma pilha, forçando a barra e escrevendo muito mal, além de ter feito várias versões para esse capítulo que no final não me agradavam._

_E há uma novidade: farei um extra POV DO EDWARD, talvez o único da fic, que descreverá os sentimentos dele da noite em que ele e Bella passaram juntos. Tudinho. E sobre o Jake chegando na área? Curtiram? Ele será um amor, ajudará muito a nossa Bella e, como em toda história, ajudará o nosso protagonista a abrir os olhos. Eu espero de verdade que minhas leitoras estejam aí, sei que demorei, mas não quero largar a fic, se alguém está acompanhando, por favor deixa uma review._

_Um grande, enorme, abraço e até o próximo. Se Deus quiser sem demoras! s2_


End file.
